


That Time at Voyeur Nightclub

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Dogs know what's up, M/M, Masquerade! (but read more grandiose like in Phantom of the Opera), Memorial stone assistance, Missed Connections, Mystery identity, Pakkun has a plan..., Ramen, Shinobi day off, henge fun (who dat?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Theme night at a club away from the Leaf Village....can two people who make a strong connection that night find each other? Because naturally, the theme was masquerade, and masks make everything complicated...





	1. Introductions, kind of

(I don’t own any characters that appear in Naruto.)  
____________

Iruka looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time and checked his outfit, turning and peering over his shoulder for different views. He wore a blue dress shirt, slightly unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up, and light blue straight jeans that fit him just so, hugging his butt well. Paired with brown boots, and worn with his hair in a low ponytail, some strands escaping it. He huffed and looked at himself straight on.

“Hi, I’m Iruka. Hi, I’m Iruka! Hi! Iruka here. Yo! I’m Iruka, what’s your name?”

Silence, followed by a frown.

“Hi…I’m Umino.” Not bad, he thought to himself.

He went into the bathroom of his room at the inn and did one last spray of cologne, grabbing an item from his bed before leaving his room and walking down the hall.

He knocked on the door and Raidou answered. “Come on in, Genma’s still getting ready.”

Iruka closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly. “How do I look?”

Genma poked his head out of the bathroom and whistled around the senbon in his mouth. “Good!”

Raidou agreed as he handed Iruka a drink. “Really good, they’ll be all over you tonight!”

Iruka blushed. “I don’t know, sometimes I strike out big. I don’t have any expectations.” He looked at the flyer on the table. Voyeur Nightclub Presents….Masquerade!

They were in a different village in the Land of Fire for an event at a gay nightclub. All three of them had been there before, and agreed that their events were worth the travel and expenses of a long weekend away. It was far enough from Konoha that they wouldn’t easily run into just anyone, or at least no one who wasn’t there for the same reason, but close enough that they wouldn’t be far from someone just in case they made new friends….more for Iruka, as Genma and Raidou were completely together but loved going out to clubs.

“So,” Genma called from the bathroom, where he was fixing his hair, “you excited, Ru?”

Iruka sipped his drink. “Definitely! I haven’t gotten out in a while.” He frowned. “I just don’t want to embarrass myself. Sometimes I feel so uninteresting when I talk to people there.”

Raidou shrugged. “Don’t feel that way, you’re a great guy and super interesting! Just go with the flow.” He laughed. “If you can talk to jounin in the mission office and put us in our place, you can chat up a cute guy tonight.”

Iruka sighed, he just wasn’t convinced….

____

The three of them left shortly after to walk to the club, suppressing their chakra as they did, for safety purposes. 

As they got near, Genma reminded them “we’ll see you at breakfast Ru, unless anything comes up.” He winked at Iruka. “In case you spend the night somewhere else. But we’ll plan to head back home around 3.” He paused and grinned further. “And if we don’t see you then, or by Monday, we’ll send a search party!”

Iruka laughed and shook his head, blushing slightly. They had reached the outside of the club. It was a large grey building, with blacked out windows and crazy strobe lighting outside. It was in a very open minded village but still slightly on the outskirts, so that it had some privacy and the music didn’t keep villagers up at night. Club staff greeted guests dressed in fancy masquerade outfits, but the patrons were mostly just dressed in nice or casual clothes and added masks.

Iruka, Genma, and Raidou slipped theirs on. Genma and Raidou wore matching blue and silver masks covering their foreheads and eye area. Iruka kept his more simple, covering the eye area mostly, and just the top of his nose. It was a stiff mask but covered in black lace, giving it a softer appearance. Genma and Raidou linked arms and Raidou grabbed Iruka’s hand as they entered the club so they wouldn’t immediately lose him.

As soon as they stepped inside Iruka felt his body relax a bit. He always had fun when he was here, even if it usually just involved dancing and no real connections. He could be whoever he wanted and not have to worry much about it. They headed to the bar and waited to grab a drink, looking around as they did. 

“It’s already busy!” said Raidou, raising his voice a bit to be heard.

“I know,” responded Iruka. “And it didn’t start that long ago, I’m surprised.”

Genma shrugged. “I’m not, this is always a big event. Remember last year, Rai? There were so many people there was practically a whole other club outside!”

The three of them got drinks and stood in the main room, a big area with the DJ, dance floor, some couches, and platforms some men were already dancing on. There were a few high tables along the walls to put drinks at while you talked. Several doors led to other rooms, each about half the size of this one. Still large rooms, but sometimes playing different music, and with different vibes, such as slightly darker than the main room or with lights that were all red.

Iruka mingled with Raidou and Genma, meeting up with some other couples they were friendly with. After a bit Iruka started to feel like the extra wheel and turned to his friends. “I think I might wander and mingle, I don’t want you thinking you have to keep me company or anything either.”

Genma smiled at him over Raidou’s shoulder. “Good luck! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Iruka braced himself for the initial feeling of being by himself in a room…building…full of people…and proceeded to head to the men’s room to both relieve and collect himself. 

His thoughts were racing. "I can do this. I’ve done this before, been here before. No big deal. I’m not counting on anything. And if I happen to meet a cute guy and make out, that’s cool too."

True, he’d been here before on his own, but these events were big deals, especially tonight, and he hadn’t been to one this big in a while. The academy and mission office were just keeping him so busy these days! He took a deep breath and headed back to the main room, to the bar. The crowd there was four people deep so he joined the throng, at least it would kill some time.

He scoped out the room and crowd a bit while he waited, hands in his pockets casually. He was happy with his outfit, not overdressed, not underdressed. A good representation of himself outside of his shinobi uniform.

He smiled to himself at the crowd, there were definitely attractive men here. Men of every type, really, and his type was pretty fluid. His eyes passed over a few in particular before he turned his attention back to the bar but seconds later, to his surprise, one of the men seemed to be standing next to him, looking like he’d been waiting for the bar the whole time.

The man was taller than Iruka by a few inches but slouched a bit. He was lean, with defined muscles, and had his hands in his pockets like Iruka. He was dressed in a slightly fitted black t-shirt with a small silver design on it, Iruka couldn’t make out what it was in the dimmed lights of the room. The man wore fitted black jeans tucked into black combat boots, a silver chain going from the front of his pants to the back on his right side. His hair stood up a bit and looked like a red-brown color, but that could have been the lighting. He wore a venetian mask that looked like a dog, in black, white, and gold, covering most of his face above his lips. It suited his pale skin tone well. "Damn," thought Iruka

After stealing a few glances, and realizing the man had done the same, his brain kicked into gear and yelled at him to make conversation. He turned towards the man.

“It’s crowded tonight, huh?”

The man, who looked to be a few years older than him, turned to look down at him. His eyes were dark, maybe brown or dark blue, again the dimmed lights and mask made it hard to see. But they were lovely. They crinkled as he smiled at Iruka. 

“It sure is, it’s a big night, ne?” Iruka smiled back, and the man continued. “Are you from around here?”

“Near-ish,” Iruka replied. “Not too far, but not too close. You?”

“Same.” The man paused. “Are you here with friends?”

Iruka shrugged. “I came with friends, but I left them to have a couple’s night out.” He playfully looked around. “I don’t anyone rushing me to retrieve you?”

The man snorted. “No, I’m here alone. Looking to see where the night takes me.” He looked at Iruka without saying anything further as they moved closer to the bar. “This one’s on me,” he offered.

Iruka smiled at him but before he could thank him, the man interjected “if you tell me your name.”

Iruka blushed, and the man found that very cute as some of it was visible under the mask and in the brighter lighting near the bar, but kept it to himself. “U-umino.”

“Well, U-umino…” Iruka blushed more and looked down slightly. “Nice to meet you.”

Iruka looked up again. “And you are?”

The man shrugged. “No one. You shouldn’t just give your name out to anyone.” The man winked at him and paid for their drinks while Iruka huffed. "As frustrating as my students are sometimes!" he thought to himself.

They made their way to a high table and rested their drinks while they talked. “So, person-who-won’t-give-me-his-name, what brings you out here?”

“Just fun, taking some much-needed time off work and heard about it through the grapevine. I’m never one to pass up on a party.”

“What do you do for work?”

“What do you do?” the man asked Iruka.

“Oh! Um, nothing special. Actually, I’m a teacher.” Iruka stood proudly as he said it. He would just keep the ninja academy teacher part private. He agreed with this stranger, some things you kept to yourself at a place like this.

The man nodded. “Noble work.”

Iruka smiled. “What about you? You can’t keep everything a mystery tonight.”

The man snorted and scratched the back of his head. “The night is still young! Maybe I’m a teacher too.” Iruka cocked his head and frowned at the man, who laughed. “Ok, not a teacher. Maybe I’m a cook.” He leaned towards Iruka and smirked. “Maybe I’m an assassin. The stealthiest ninja ever.”

Iruka raised his eyebrows, which were probably hidden behind his mask, but he didn’t care. “A shinobi?” The man didn’t answer but leaned back and sipped his drink. 

Iruka looked down at his drink and swirled it. “That explains it,” he murmured.

“Explains what?” Iruka looked up, startled, forgetting he had said it out loud!

“Oh! Um! You’re….very fit. Toned. Muscular. Like you work out a lot. Or train. Whatever it is shinobi do.” He blushed at his verbal diarrhea, and the man studied him without changing his facial expression, or at least the part not covered by his mask. Iruka was silently slightly frustrated that the mask covered much of the man’s face, but his lips and jaw were very nice indeed.

After what seemed to Iruka like forever, the man spoke. “So you think I’m fit. You don’t seem out of shape yourself, and especially for a teacher…”

Iruka reached to nervously rub his scar, forgetting for a moment about his mask. He felt foolish now and began to think about how to escape this situation. Honesty would probably be best.

“Um…I think I should go and find a quiet spot to take my foot out of my mouth, thank you for the drink….sama.” He didn’t know what to call the man, but before he could leave, the man reached out and put a hand on his arm.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. You’re a lot of fun to talk to, don’t run off.” He paused. “Besides, I’m a trained ninja, I wouldn’t let you get very far.” Iruka snorted. “Why don’t we dance?”

Surprised by the sudden invitation, all Iruka could do was nod and finish his drink before the sexy stranger led him to the dance floor.


	2. The night continues

(I don’t own any characters that appear in Naruto.)

Not at all surprising, the man was a good dancer. Iruka always thought he was too, and it was fun dancing with the man. Iruka was surprised a little while later, however, when the man grabbed his hand and guided him to one of the smaller rooms, the darker one. Here the lights were very dimmed, the strobe lighting was deep blue and purple, and the bass was loud. The room was not small but it definitely felt intimate. And sexy. Iruka was glad to have loosened up by dancing in the other room, and admittedly with some drinks, he didn’t think he could have just gone straight to this one with a stranger.

Iruka let the man pull him close, facing him, and felt a shiver ran down his spine and his stomach jump when the man kept his left hand on Iruka’s hip. Without thinking, Iruka put his right hand at the back of the man’s neck, grateful that the man was taller and he didn’t have to make eye contact, at least right away. The man pulled him slightly closer, swaying to the music. The lights were strobing, the bass was thumping, the tempo of the room picked up a bit and Iruka and the man joined it. They were practically chest to chest, just two inches from each other. Iruka’s breath quickened, he wasn’t sure if it was from the dancing or the proximity to a handsome stranger. All thoughts of anything outside of this room vanished from his head.

He could feel the breath of the other man. It was starting to drive him wild. Just as Iruka was thinking about if he should make a move, the man bent slightly down and whispered in his ear.

“Want to get some fresh air?”

Iruka nodded, unable to speak. Fortunately, the man didn’t seem to notice and squeezed his hip before taking his hand again and leading Iruka out of that room, out of the main room, and towards the wooded area outside of the building. This was also familiar territory to anyone who visited the club, and there were paths in the woods that led to benches, gazebos, grassy areas, all sorts of nooks and crannies for getting to know people better. Of course, you had to be a real risk-taker to get to know someone too well out there. It was more private than inside but never by any means empty!

Iruka and the man walked down a path for a few minutes, still holding hands, before the man pulled him to a large tree just off the path, and to the side of the tree away from the path. He spun Iruka around so that Iruka’s back was to the tree, and the man put an arm above Iruka’s head, leaning on the tree on his left forearm, his face so close to Iruka’s.

Iruka’s stomach was doing somersaults. So was his heart. And his mind. And his groin….

“Hi,” he said shyly.

“Hey,” replied the man.

It seemed like an eternity before their lips met, and Iruka wasn’t sure who made the first move, but it didn’t matter. His lips touched soft but firm lips, and shortly after their tongues started to dance together. Iruka’s hands slid up the man’s arms, resting on oh-so-firm biceps, and the man kept his left arm on the tree but brought his right hand to Iruka’s hip again, near the small of his back. After some time, the man started to trail kisses down Iruka’s jaw.

Iruka sighed but a thought popped into his head. “You still won’t tell me your name?”

The man paused, hovering above Iruka’s jaw. “What would you like to call me?”

Iruka sighed and laughed, “Trouble. I wouldn’t be surprised if you are a shinobi, you’re all the same!”

The man moved to see Iruka’s face, but as they were both still wearing their masks and it was dark, he couldn’t see much. “You doubt I’m a shinobi?” He scoffed. “I’m insulted.”

Iruka laughed. “I mean, you’ve got the muscles of one,” he caught himself quickly. “Or so I’d imagine. But to just seduce a stranger, I don’t know…”

The man smirked. “Says the teacher.”

Iruka pouted. “Touche.” Iruka realized he wasn’t aware of chakra from the man, but knew that he himself was suppressing it, and that many others tonight probably were too. Still, he couldn’t resist some fun.

“Well, this teacher is pretty fast. So, mystery man who claims to be a shinobi, let’s see how fast you are!” And with that, Iruka ducked under and away from the man’s arms and ran down the path. He knew all the paths intersected with each other, so that it was hard to really get lost as long as you stayed on them, and there were signposts along the way for the very directionally-challenged. He tried to take a few random turns but was surprised when he felt strong arms pull him onto a bench.

“Aha!” The man said triumphantly as he pulled Iruka to sit next to him, with Iruka’s back against one arm of the bench and his legs over the man’s own legs. Iruka panted a bit.

“Well, maybe I’m a little impressed.”

The man smirked. “You don’t want to admit you were wrong.”

Iruka shook his head. “I didn’t say you weren’t a shinobi, just that I had some doubts. And I might still. You could be a really fast cook. Or fishmonger. Or…gardener.”

The man’s hands were rested on Iruka’s legs and rubbed them a little. “I suppose. Maybe I do all of those things in my free time. When I’m not killing enemies and saving damsels in distress.” Iruka shot him a look. “Ok, maybe sometimes I like saving teachers in distress. Sexy little teachers I meet at clubs.”

Iruka laughed and put his head back, looking at the sky, before looking at the man again. “So, you won’t tell me where you’re from, what you do, or your name. What will you tell me?”

“What do you want to know? Other than that information?”

And so, Iruka and the man talked. For hours. About nothing, and everything. Cats versus dogs. Favorite food. Favorite flavor of ramen. Last book read, last movie watched. Best place to hike. Best time of day for anything. Night person or morning person? Sushi, yay or nay? Frustrating moments at work, even though Iruka still didn’t know the man’s job.   
Talked, and kissed, and talked, and kissed. After several hours, the man stretched slightly.

“I should probably start heading out, work is calling later.”

Iruka snorted. “A mission?”

“How’d you know? I’ll walk you to wherever you’re staying.”

Iruka smiled shyly. “I’d like that.”

The man helped him up and pulled him in for a long kiss. It felt…..right.

They walked hand in hand, mostly in comfortable silence, through the now empty town. The club had closed, albeit not long ago, and they were alone in the streets. When they neared the inn, Iruka pointed it out and the man sighed, and pulled him into a darkened doorway a few doors down.

Iruka thought he would melt from the kiss, and his body began to yearn for more. He breathlessly asked “are you sure you can’t call out of work?”

The man groaned and pressed Iruka into the wall. “I wish. But unfortunately, no.” He went back in for another kiss. By the time they came up for air, the sky was starting to hint at dawn. 

The man sighed. “I really should go.”

Iruka felt sad. “I…I guess this is it.” He frowned. “I would like to see you again, but…I understand.”

The man kissed him softly and looked as sad as Iruka. “I just don’t know if it’s a good idea to make plans. My work schedule is crazy, and if I had to cancel but couldn’t tell you….I’d feel terrible. And…maybe you wouldn’t like me without the magic of Voyeur.”

Iruka frowned. “I think I would, but I’m not expecting flowers and romance. This was fun, and I hope we run into each other again. Maybe the next big event there?”

The man smiled. “I’d like that.” He kissed Iruka again. “Now, let’s get you in before I change my mind and lose my job.”

Iruka snorted. “Yeah yeah, go save a village, all powerful shinobi-san!”

The man swatted his butt before pulling him in for another kiss at the door to the inn. “Bye, U-umino-chan.”

Iruka blushed. “Bye, no-name-chan.” He kissed the man’s lips softly. “Now go!” 

The man squeezed his hand before taking off, turning for one last look before he rounded a corner. Iruka felt slightly sad but overall so, so, so happy, and practically danced all the way to his room.

He flopped on the bed, and only then realized he was still wearing his mask. The man had too! They hadn’t seen each other’s faces! Iruka frowned for a moment, how would they know the other in the future? He shook his head, they may not even run into each other again. It would be fun if they did, but nights like this were not really for long-lasting things. He kicked off his boots and stared at the ceiling. Sleep? After a night like this? 

_______________________

The other man entered his room at a different inn in town and turned on the light. Something on the bed lifted its head and growled at him.

“Boss?”

“Pakkun.” Kakashi took off his mask and sat on the bed.

“Boss?” Pakkun growled again but settled down when Kakashi released his henge and his regular features and colors returned.

“That’s better. You’re back late. Or early. I’m not sure which at a night like this.” Pakkun sniffed him. “You smell like another.”

Kakshi grinned. “I met someone.”

“You have a mate?”

“No! We just talked…and kissed. But not mating.” He shrugged.

“Hmm.” Pakkun sniffed him more before settling down. “So why are you here and not with this person?”

“I didn’t want to ruin things like I sometimes I do, and it was a good night. Thought I’d let it be.” Kakashi sighed. “But he was nice…really nice.” He paused. “Anyway, I have a mission tonight, so it’s best to head back early.” He got up and started to change into different civilian clothes.

“Now, boss?”

“When I’ve finished packing. I’d like to sleep in my own bed for a few hours. Plus leaving so early keeps me from running into everyone else leaving later.” 

After everything was packed and tidied, Pakkun poofed away and Kakashi jutsued to the edge of the village. He had arrived the night before and paid for both nights, letting the innkeeper know he’d be leaving during the night. This definitely helped to not raise suspicions. Not that he minded if people knew where he was per se, it was known that he was interested in men or women, but it didn’t bode well for people to know he was here or had attended the event. A copy-nin could be in danger like that!

Looking back one last time, he smiled to himself before heading back to Konoha.


	3. Memories and imaginations

(I don’t own any characters that appear in Naruto.)

Iruka replayed the night in his head until breakfast, where he was greeted by a happy Genma and a very hungover Raidou.

“Ruka! I didn’t think we’d see you here…” Genma said.

Raidou shook his head. “Not so loud.”

Genma snorted. “He had too much fun last night.” He turned to Iruka. “What about you? I was hoping you’d be waking up in bed with a ruggedly good-looking stranger.”

Iruka gave a small smile. “No, I slept here last night.”

“No luck then?” Raidou frowned over his coffee.

“I didn’t say that.” Iruka blushed.

“What?!” Both men shouted.

“I….met someone. It was nice. We spent most of the night together.”

“You dog! What’s his name? Where’s he from?” Genma was grinning madly.

“Umm…I don’t know?”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Genma frowned at him.

“He…he didn’t really tell me his name. Or where he’s from. Though, I didn’t really share that either.”

Raidou pursed his lips. “Were you guys too busy doing other things to talk?”

“No!” Iruka blushed. “I mean, yes? No? We danced and talked….and made out…” He said this last part quietly but the men still heard.

“What! That’s great, Ru!” Genma said with a full mouth of breakfast.

“You talked but you don’t know about him?” Raidou asked.

Iruka shrugged. “We talked about a lot of things, but some things were…hidden? I don’t tell certain things about myself at something like this either.”

“Like what?” Genma again spoke while he ate, earning him a reprieving look from Raidou.

“Well…I use my last name as my name. And am vague about where I’m from, like he was. And tell people I’m a teacher. Which, is true, largely.”

Genma paused eating and thought about it. “Can’t blame you there. Don’t want everyone knowing about the…real work we do.”

“What did he say he does?” Raidou asked.

Iruka laughed. “He gave a few options but suggested he’s a shinobi, best of the best, trained killer and all that.”

The men looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” Iruka asked.

“What if is he is?” Genma asked, lowering his voice. “What if he’s enemy?”

Iruka half glared at him. “He may have been. There were probably countless shinobi there yesterday, but when has anyone ever tried anything in this village like that? It’s practically a neutral zone. And anyway, he was a hot enemy nin, if he was one. Which I doubt.” Iruka said the last part in his no-nonsense teacher voice, signaling he did not intend to discuss it further. 

Raidou winked at him. “Well, I’m glad you had fun. You needed it.”

The men finished breakfast shortly after and went back to their respective rooms to pack and relax a bit before heading home. Iruka felt like he was walking on air the entire time.

_____________

Iruka and Kakashi had many interesting dreams that week.

Iruka dreamt of a man in a dog mask reading a book on his sofa, while Iruka graded papers at night, each just enjoying the other’s presence. Kakashi dreamed of running his hands through the man’s hair, it was so soft!

Iruka’s mind conjured up scenes of pleasure….a man in a dog mask putting his so-called ninja skills to work tying him to the bed and having his way with him, making him cry out in pleasure, over and over. That led to a very aroused Iruka waking up frustrated that he did not know what name he had wanted to cry out.

Kakashi….well, Kakashi had the same dream, but he was the one in charge.

Genma also had dreams that week….a rabbit made out of ice cream chased him around the village trying to cover him in chocolate syrup, whatever that meant….

________________

Kakashi strode into the mission office that Friday, late enough into the night that he knew not many people would be there. Just his luck, Iruka was working that night, and would probably give him the same speech as always about his report being late, or dirty, or whatever other faults he could find. Still, Kakashi kind of looked forward to it. He respected Iruka’s diligence and that he cared about the village’s paperwork and efficiency.

Kakashi took a deep breath and advanced to the table. “Good evening, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka looked up and smiled. “Good evening, Kakashi-san. What can I do for you?”

Kakashi held the paper out. “My mission report…”

Iruka took it and began to read it. “Your report…from one month ago…”

"Here it comes," Kakashi thought. "He’s going to blow up. What speech will it be this time?"

Iruka sighed. “Well, enough detail is here, albeit under some smudges.” He smiled at Kakashi. “What say we accept it this time, but try to be more careful in the future, hmm? Maybe a bit…quicker…too?” Iruka began to stamp and record the report, while Kakashi was grateful that the mask kept his open mouth from view.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re….different…tonight, Iruka-sensei. Are you feeling alright?” Kakashi leaned in a bit and peered at him. Iruka leaned towards Kakashi.

“I had a good weekend,” he said, winking.

Kakashi’s eye widened slightly. “The weekend’s only just begun?”

Iruka smiled at his desk. “Last weekend,” he said softly.

“Oh.” But before Kakashi could pry, someone shouted into the mission office. 

“Oi! Iruka! Your shift ended two minutes ago you promised to come out with us for a drink!”

“I’ll be right out, Izumo!” Iruka finished his work for Kakashi’s report and looked at him as he stood from his desk. “Anything else I can help you with, Kakashi-san?”

Kakashi shook his head. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Iruka smiled gratefully at him and patted his pockets, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, before heading out the door. “Have a good night!”

Kakashi headed home, feeling slightly…disappointed? He was curious what could make someone be so happy so many days later! He ran over rooftops to his apartment and removed then reset the traps. Settling himself on his sofa, he put all thoughts of the night out of his mind as he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha and continued his new hobby, imagining himself and the man in the blue shirt involved in all of the book’s….situations….together.

______

Kakashi was at the memorial stone as dawn broke, as usual. He caught up his friends on the day before, largely talking about news on recent missions and the weather. After a period of long silence, he hummed.

“I…met someone. Just for a bit. The other weekend, out of town. I guess I didn’t want to tell you right away.” He paused, before softly adding, “he was nice.” Another pause.

“It was at an event that was perfect for me, a masquerade. So masks were obligatory. Don’t laugh at me like that! I didn’t have my usual mask….I let part of my lower face show. But everyone was wearing them.” Another pause.

“He was easy to talk to. And fun. Witty.” He sighed. “Cute. Great kisser. Just….just so easy to be with.” Another pause.

Softly again, he said, “but I wasn’t really myself with him. I couldn’t be, too risky. Everything I told him was true, I just held some things back. He may have too, I don’t know. He seemed genuine though.”

Kakashi looked up at the sky for a moment. “I don’t know if I’ll run into him again. It would be nice though.”

He looked back down at his friends’ names. “Maybe talking to the dead is as good as talking to the living. They’d probably laugh at me too, though.” Another pause. 

“His laugh…I like his laugh. And his smile. It’s….real.” He prepared to leave. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then. Send some good luck my way?”


	4. Clues and plans

(I don't own Naruto or any characters etc etc)

Kakashi and Pakkun were walking around town in the evening, not going anywhere in particular but taking a long way home.

“Isn’t that your Uzumaki brat?” Pakkun asked, spotting Naruto in the market. Kakashi looked and grunted in response. Who was Naruto shouting at now? They wandered closer, to see him talking to a shinobi in uniform, a mile a minute.

“Iruka-sensei!” They heard him whine. “Sakura was so upset about it but I don’t know why! All I said was-“

Iruka cut him off. “ ‘All you said’ was something hurtful to her.” He sighed. “Really, Naruto, sometimes I wonder how much more trouble your mouth will get you in.” 

“Too much, if you ask me,” growled Pakkun, who had moved closer than Kakashi…who was trying to remain on the other side of the vendor Iruka and Naruto were at. He was not in the mood for conversation tonight…or any night….

“What do you know, you’re just a dog!” Said Naruto.

“Naruto!” Iruka admonished him. “Pakkun is a nin-dog, and a very smart one at that.” He smiled at Pakkun, who gave him a doggy smile back before shooting a frown at the brat. 

“Have more manners towards him.”

“Sorry, Pakkun-san. Do I still get ramen, Iruka-sensei?” asked Naruto hopefully.

Iruka laughed. “Yes, only if you promise to mind your manners at dinner.” He looked down at Pakkun. “Would you like to join us, Pakkun?”

“Fine by me!” Pakkun almost, almost looked happy.

Iruka paused. “Are you here alone, or is anyone with you? I don’t want to be rude.”

“Boss!” Pakkun shouted. “Boss!” He frowned when there was no response. “Hold on.” He wandered away, only to return a few moments later with a very slouched copy nin.

“Kakashi-sensei! What were you doing hiding?” shouted Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. “I wasn’t hiding, Naruto. It’s a market. I was….perusing.” Pakkun snorted.

“Well, I invited Pakkun to join us for dinner, won’t you join us as well?” asked Iruka.

Kakashi stared at him. He didn’t get asked to do anything social often by people he didn’t really know. 

Having had enough silence, Pakkun sighed. “He’s just…being him. Let’s go!”

They headed to Ichiraku’s, with Iruka and Kakashi sat on either side of Naruto, who started talking about his favorite ramen dishes to order. When the food was ready, Iruka passed a bowl of beef ramen to Pakkun, who smelled the ramen…but then began to sniff Iruka. He spent several minutes sniffing him, to the confusion and embarrassment of Iruka and Kakashi. Naruto, of course, was too busy eating to notice. Kakashi did have enough sense to quickly eat his food while the other two…three…were distracted.

Iruka politely cleared his throat. “Um….Pakkun….is everything ok?”

Pakkun finished sniffing him and looked at him. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

Iruka looked at him with wide eyes. “No…no reason.” Pakkun shrugged and started to eat, and Iruka slowly picked up his chopsticks to do the same. The night was uneventful after that, with Naruto and Iruka carrying the conversation. When the check came Iruka grabbed it first as Kakashi protested. 

“Thank you, Kakashi-san, but no, I invited you out. It’s my pleasure to treat you and Pakkun. I hope you enjoyed the food?”

“Very much so, and thank you,” said Kakashi, still a bit confused by the generosity, but glad as always that his mask hid his face. They parted ways and Kakashi and Pakkun finally headed home.

“Iruka-sensei is nice,” said Pakkun, matter-of-factly. Kakashi didn’t say anything.

“He’s friendly.” Pakkun paused. “And easy to talk to.” He paused. “Smart, too. Good guy.”

Kakashi turned to look at him as they entered his apartment. “What are you getting at, Pakkun?”

“Nothing. But I like him.”

______________

Later, Pakkun was with the rest of the pack, Kakashi out of hearing range and otherwise occupied.

“Listen up everyone, we’ve got a mission ahead of us.” Tails started wagging.

“A big mission?” asked Bull.

“One of the biggest. Boss met a mate and really likes him.” Tails continued to wag and the dogs leaned in closer. 

“Who is it?” asked Shiba.

“Do we know him?” asked Akino.

“We do, but Boss doesn’t. It’s a long story. It’s that Iruka teacher from the Academy. Boss doesn’t realize it’s him, but they’ll be good together.” Pakkun looked at the other ninkin. 

“We need to work to get them together!”

_____

Genma and Kakashi were returning from a three day long mission, a fairly simple delivery mission. Simple for two jounin, at least. On the way they caught up, having not seen each other for a little bit.

“Did you ever make it to Voyeur for the masquerade?” Genma asked as they leapt from tree to tree easily.

“Maybe,” Kakashi drawled.

“So that’s a yes. Meet anyone?”

“Maybe.”

Genma rolled his eyes. “This is why people don’t talk to you,” he muttered as he replaced his current senbon with a fresher one. “I’m just going to assume that yes, you went, and yes, you met someone. Spill.”

Kakashi kept his gaze forward. “Just some guy. Good ass, fit body. We hooked up and talked, danced. Nothing crazy.”

“Did he know who you were?”

Kakashi finally looked at Genma. “Do you think I would go like this? And broadcast Sharingan Kakashi was there? Of course not. I henged myself up, from the eyes up at least.”

Genma frowned. “But what if you wanted to reconnect? He wouldn’t know what you looked like, even without the mask.”

Kakashi shrugged. “It couldn’t be helped.”

“Would you want to meet again?” When Kakashi didn’t answer, Genma burst out laughing. “You do! You’ve got a crush on this mystery guy! Well, damn, he must be something!”

Kakashi threw a shuriken at him, which Genma dodged. “Whatever. There’s no point, it was just for the night, and who knows who he is or where, or anything.”

“You never know,” snickered Genma.


	5. Date night?

(I don’t own any characters that appear in Naruto etc etc)

Kakashi had spent the afternoon training with Gai, and agreed to accompany him to drop off a report at the mission office. They waited in line talking amongst themselves when they were suddenly interrupted by a very loud Anko.

“Gai!”

“Good early evening, Anko-chan! How lovely to see your most exuberant demeanor on a fine night as this!” He blinded the room with his smile, but Anko didn’t seem to notice. She also didn’t seem to notice Kakashi, which the copy nin was perfectly fine with

“Yeah yeah, just checking we’re still on for Friday?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“Of course, my spring blossom!” Gai turned to Kakashi. “The power of love, no?” Kakashi blinked at him.

Anko sighed. “I don’t know about love, but it’ll be fun. You better rest up.” She finally turned to Kakashi. “Don’t kill him before then, I need him alive and well.” Kakashi frowned at her.

“Don’t need to know that.”

“My eternal rival! You should join us for dinner! Find a lovely date for the night!” Anko and Kakashi both turned to stare incredulously at Gai.

Anko doubled over laughing. “Him? On a date? Or even out on a Friday night? Yeah, right!”

Kakashi glared at her. “I could, but I don’t want to encroach on your date. Have fun.” The line in the mission office moved up, and the three of them along with it.

“You should come out, Hatake! I want to see what you’re like loosened up.”

“Maa, I wouldn’t know where to find a date.”

“But my rival, everyone would go out with you!”

Anko agreed. “I’ll find you a date! Then you have to go with us!”

Kakashi sighed. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?” They both shook their heads. “Fine, you can ask one person, my choice, and if they say no, then I get to stay home. Deal?”

Anko narrowed her eyes while grinning. “No problem. Who’s the lucky person?”

Kakashi looked around the room, before finding someone. “Umino Iruka.” Her eyes widened. 

“What?”

“Ah, a fine choice!” Gai proclaimed. “A kind, knowledgeable chuunin. An excellent person to accompany us to dinner!”

“But…but…”Anko stammered.

“Deal’s a deal,” Kakashi reminded her. “Or call it off now, up to you,” he suggested, shrugging.

After Gai turned in his report, he and Kakashi waited off to the side while Anko went up to Iruka.

“Good evening, Iruka-sensei!” She smiled brightly at him.

“Good evening, Anko-san,” he smiled back at her. “What can I help you with tonight?”

They couldn’t hear the rest. Anko had bent down to talk in Iruka’s ear. He frowned slightly in thought. Then his eyes widened. Then he looked at Kakashi, and back at her. “Really?” She nodded seriously and spoke again. His eyes widened more as he looked down at his desk before he nodded. She smiled at him and strode over to Kakashi and Gai. “I’ll pick you up from here after your shift Friday, Iruka!”

She winked at Kakashi, and fixed Gai’s hair. “See you guys Friday!”

Gai was for once, silent, he and Kakashi were both too shocked by the recent events to say anything. It appeared Iruka was as well, as he didn’t dare to look at the other jounin in front of him as he accepted and approved their paperwork. All three were glad when Kakashi and Gai left the office.

_________

Friday night arrived sooner than anyone wanted it to. Or, at least sooner than Kakashi and Iruka wanted it to. Both had spent the day going about their business, hoping the other couple would forget all about that night. But alas, their luck had run out.

Gai found Kakashi in the training grounds much too early, to ensure he would be on time. Anko was ten minutes early, to ensure that Iruka didn’t get caught up in anything and have to stay late.

“Ready, Iruka-chan?”

Iruka frowned. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, now let’s go! Your shift has officially ended!”

She dragged Iruka out of the office and to a nice restaurant with a lively bar attached. Gai waved at them from a table, where he sat on a bench across from Kakashi. Anko plopped down happily next to Gai, and Iruka awkwardly sat next to Kakashi. “Gai-san, Kakashi-san. Good evening.”

Kakashi sighed. Gai gave him a bright smile. 

Anko beamed as well and picked up a menu. “So, what looks good?”

Iruka frowned slightly and bent across the table towards her. “Anko-san!” he whispered loudly. “Are you sure about this? It doesn’t seem….right?”

She grinned. “Of course I’m sure! And let’s drop the formalities tonight!”

“But…but….”

Iruka was cut off by Kakashi. “What doesn’t seem right?” Had they misunderstood Iruka, and his interests? That he was open-minded?

Iruka blushed slightly. “Anko said…” he began, before he was cut off by Anko this time.

“Let’s just forget what I said! Drinks on me!”

Kakashi narrowed his eye. “What did you tell him, Anko?” Except she was suddenly very interested in the drinks menu….

He turned to Iruka. “What did she tell you about tonight?”

Iruka blushed more under his gaze and found the table almost as fascinating as Anko found the drinks menu. 

“She…” he stole a glance at her. “She said…Gai-san had a new challenge for you….and that I needed to help….and that you were planning on asking…demanding…my help, but that she was asking me first to help and be friendly about it, because you wouldn’t be as nice. Or leave me in one piece.” Iruka looked at the group and frowned. “But I can’t see what kind of challenge could happen here, and Kakashi certainly wouldn’t need my help in many challenges.”

Gai began to laugh, and Anko hid her face. Kakashi was livid. “I’m sorry, sensei, but you’ve been deceived. As have I.” He began to get up. “Goodnight, everyone.”

As he stood Iruka cleared his throat. “I’d better go as well.”

“Oh, come on,” Anko said. “It’s just dinner. You’re already here, Hatake. Iruka’s here. You both have tonight free. Stay and at least have a drink on me, both of you.”

Iruka pursed his lips and remained seated. “Well…I do have nothing else planned. And a drink wouldn’t hurt, if you’re sure?” She nodded, and he half turned to Kakashi. “But, please, don’t feel you have to stay on my accord. I am sorry if I put you in an embarrassing spot, Kakashi-san.” Iruka laughed nervously, slipping back into formalities. “I suppose I’m a bad date tonight.”

Kakashi sighed. “It’s not you,” he said, glaring at Anko, and sat back down. “One drink. One.”

_______________

Well, they did have only one drink. Only one with Gai and Anko, that is. After that, Kakashi and Iruka had gotten up from the table, but on their way out ran into a number of shinobi they knew at the bar, and decided to stick around there a bit longer. They mingled with each other and mutual friends, separating at times to talk to non-mutual friends. Not that it was planned, and neither truly thought they were on a date with the other.

As the alcohol flowed and the night continued, Iruka was sat with Genma and Raidou at a table.

“Tell me again what got the Iruka-sensei to leave the mission office on time on a Friday night?” Genma said.

“And not go straight home to grade papers,” added Raidou.

Iruka sighed. “I got tricked into going on a date with Kakashi.” Genma began to cough after almost spitting his drink out.

“You what?”

Iruka laughed. “For whatever reason, Anko tricked us and dragged me here to sit next to Kakashi while she and Gai were on a date. We figured it out quickly and bailed after one drink, which we only accepted as an apology. Of sorts. As close to an apology as you’ll get from Anko, I suppose.”

“Wow, two of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha on a date with each other,” said Raidou, looking around for Kakashi. “The number of people in the village who would give their left foot to be out with either one of you!”

“The number of parents who would give anything for their son or daughter to be out with either of them!” added Genma.

Iruka blushed and took a sip of his drink. “Kakashi, maybe. I’m nothing special.”

Genma sighed. “Oh please.” He lowered his voice. “Did you forget everything you told us from the masquerade? That guy was totally into you! A stranger doesn’t hang out with someone they just met at night for hours if they’re not special.”

Iruka shrugged. “Exactly, strangers. We’ll probably never meet again, and if we somehow, by a miracle, did, he probably wouldn’t give me the time of day again.”

As the group continued their debate, Kakashi’s eye wandered to them from across the room where he was pretending to be listening to Asuma telling a group of people about a recent mission. Through a slight haze of alcohol, he remembered he had been on a date with Iruka. Well, a false date. For like thirty minutes. As the story ended and the discussion changed course, he left the group and headed over to their table. 

Genma greeted him excitedly. “Kakashi, my man! Pull up a seat!” Kakashi sat in a chair near Iruka and pulled another over to prop his feet up on. 

“I didn’t think we’d be seeing you out tonight,” Genma said to Kakashi.

“What, didn’t Iruka-kun tell you? We’re on a date!”

Iruka snorted. “Were on a date. Past tense. As is, done.”

“Are,” said Kakashi.

The men across from him laughed. “Kakashi, how’d you manage to score a night out with Iruka? Or, better yet, if you’re on a date, why did you leave him alone to talk to us?”

“Maa, it’s a long story about the date. And I was…playing hard to get.” He leered Iruka, who blushed and put his chin in his hand.

“If we’re still on a date, why don’t you buy me a drink?”

Kakashi winked at him. “Then that means you agree we’re still on a date.” He got up as Iruka processed this. “Anyone else?”

Genma stood. “Raidou and I won’t say no to that, I’ll help you bring them back.” He went to the bar with Kakashi.

Raidou leaned over the table towards Iruka. “He never goes out, and never buys drinks. What’d you do to him?”

“Nothing!” Iruka said. “Maybe alcohol makes him generous?”

At the bar, a similar conversation was happening. 

“So, out with Iruka? Buying him drinks? You’re quite the couple.”

Kakashi sighed. “You know we’re not really out together.”

“But you could be.” Genma shrugged. “He’s a good guy, attractive….you’re both single and eligible…I’m all for it!”

“That makes one of us,” he said, as they grabbed the drinks and headed back to the table.

______________

When Kakashi arrived home that night, he grabbed a beer from his fridge and flopped onto the sofa. Pakkun, sitting on the other side of it, stirred and moved over towards him. He began to sniff him as Kakashi drank his beer and idly watched. Pakkun paused, and realized who he was smelling on him. A plan began to formulate in his mind.

“I smell that teacher on you.”

“Yeah, we kind of hung out, with other people. It’s a long story.”

“I remember him. He’s nice. Smart. Good to kids, and respectful to me. I saw a lot of people waving at him in the village too.”

“I suppose.” A pause. “Why are you telling me this?” No response. Kakashi sighed. “Why are you here anyway, I don’t recall summoning you?”

Pakkun stretched and moved back to his spot on the sofa. “Sometimes I just like to sleep here without you and your grumpiness! I hope you had a nice night, either way.” He fell back asleep soon after.

Kakashi thought about it. It had been a nice night. And Pakkun was right, Iruka was nice. Smart. Loved by many. Cute. Wait, did he just think that? He shrugged. Yeah, Iruka was cute alright. Frightening when he was angry, but then the person typically deserved it, and it was rare that it lasted for long.

It had definitely been a nice night….

______________

“I went on a date last night,” Kakashi told his friends at the memorial stone. “No, not the man I told you about before. I don’t really know who he was, remember? That ship has sailed, more likely than not. No, this was a chuunin from the village. And we were tricked into it really.”

He scratched his chin through the mask. “I almost didn’t stay. We stayed with the other couple for a drink and bailed, and then hung out together and separately. Though, I don’t know why I said ‘other couple,’ we weren’t really a couple.” He was silent for a few minutes.

“He’s a nice guy. A big source of pride for Konoha. You’d like him.”

More silence.

“Do I like him? I don’t know. We’re too different, and I’m not looking for anything right now.” Except my man in the blue shirt. How would Iruka look in a blue shirt?

He shook his head to clear that thought out.

“Well, I don’t know. I’ll keep you guys posted, but don’t hold your breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this!
> 
> Question...when I first started posting a few months ago, I thought I'd only post when a story was done or near done, so I didn't let things go for long without me getting to it (life getting in the way). But, I have like ten stories that I'm working on that I want to share what I have so far...so I'm torn....let me know your thoughts! Post what I have and add as I go on, or continue to only post when a story is just about done?


	6. Pen to paper

(I don't own Naruto or any characters etc etc )

Time passed. Kakashi went on missions, with and without his genin team. Iruka continued to teach future shinobi, and worked evenings in the missions office. Both continued to think about the night at Voyeur, but had begun to lose hope in getting anywhere.

Until one day, Genma and Raidou learned some interesting information.

“It was while I was out in the field,” Genma said to Kakashi outside the Hokage’s tower.

“Gen trusts his source,” Raidou told Iruka near the Academy.

“Remember the masquerade?” Genma asked.

“Of course you do,” said Raidou.

“Voyeur seems to think there could have been a lot of missed connections,” Genma said.

“Due to all the masks,” Raidou reminded Iruka.

“So they’re trying to match people up.” 

Kakashi stared blankly.

“Like where you write an ad, kind of, and see if the person responds.”

Iruka looked confused.

“Why would anyone do that?” Kakashi finally asked.

“That seems highly unlikely it would work,” commented Iruka, shifting an armful of papers.

“Well, that’s what they’re doing, and it’s the perfect opportunity for you to try to find that guy!” Genma and Raidou said, in their respective parts of the village.

“I don’t know,” said Iruka.

“Maa, maybe if he writes. I wouldn’t know what to say,” offered Kakashi.

“Do it!” encouraged Raidou. “And soon!”

“Fine,” Genma said. “But don’t take too long to check it. And check it a few times, just to be sure.”

Iruka spent that night and the next day drafting his ad. He showed it to Genma and Raidou.

“Hey, unknown man in a dog mask. This is the teacher that tried to prove he ran faster. Let me know if you’re looking for more adventures.”

The men read it a few times.

“Hmm…..”

“I’m just not sure,” said Raidou, gently. “These are sometimes more…specific….or playful….or a combination of both...”

After much discussion, they came up with:

“You – gold and white dog mask, dressed in black. Me – black mask, blue shirt. Tried to prove I ran faster. Still interested in sharing limited conversation together?”

Iruka smiled. “That does seem better.”

Genma offered to drop it off on his day off the next day, and Iruka knew he would be on edge for a while in anticipation.

“I just need to not get my hopes up,” he told himself as he walked home.

__________________

Iruka needn’t have worried, in the end. He was picked for a mission, a rarity, admittedly, but was pleased and honored to go. It would keep him away from the village for about three weeks, and he spent some time before it getting lesson plans ready for his substitute. Mystery men, dates, anything like that were so far off his radar for the time being.

One week in, Kakashi was returning from his own solo mission. He was beaten up, bleeding a little, but realized he wasn’t far from the village Voyeur was at. He popped a soldier pill and hid in a tree near the club until nightfall, stealthily moving to the outside of the building to read the missed connections posted on a board. The club wasn’t open tonight, so no one else was around, at least for now.

Kakashi skimmed them, not really expecting to read anything. He saw one or two that he thought might be from the guy but weren’t convincing. Suddenly, one caught his eye, and he reached into his jounin vest for the small notebook he kept there.

_________________

When Kakashi returned to the village, he first gave his report directly to the Hokage, who sent him to the hospital. He briefly presented there, allowed some quick healing chakra to be used on him, then left when the doctor turned their back. He ran to Genma and Raidou’s apartment and knocked on the door.

Genma answered, sleepy and surprised that Kakashi knew where he lived. Or was knocking at six in the morning, a little bloodied.

“Everything alright?” he asked, eyeing the blood.

Kakashi followed his gaze. “Oh, this? Not mine. Mostly.” He dismissed the idea with his hand and brandished his notebook. “You have to see this!”

Genma let him in and poured them some coffee. Raidou was still asleep, having been on gate duty for much of the previous day.

Kakashi opened the notebook to a particular page and passed it to Genma, who read it once, twice, and then choked on his coffee. He really needed to stop getting surprise news when consuming liquids.

“Goddamn, Kakashi, where did you get this?”

“Outside the club, where they posted the ads. I know I said I didn’t believe in it, but you were right, I admit.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yeah, it’s him. That’s a description of me, the dog mask and black clothes, and of him, blue shirt, and of what we talked about.” He frowned beneath his mask. “Or didn’t talk about. Same thing.”

Genma was shocked. “I….I don’t…..who knew…..”

Kakashi took the notebook back and tucked it away in his vest. “Good talk, Gen. I need to figure out how to respond now. Catch you later!” And with that, Kakashi jutsued away.

Genma remained shocked and stood where he was for a moment, before running into the bedroom and jumping on a sleeping Raidou.

“I’m going to kill you, Shiranui Genma!” yelled Raidou.

Genma held his fists down. “Before you do, wait til you hear what I just found out!”

____________________________

Raidou and Genma were shocked. Shocked.

“I can’t believe it,” muttered Raidou.

“I know,” said Genma, who hadn’t even put a senbon in his mouth yet that day.

“Kakashi?”

“And Iruka?”

They were silent for a few minutes.

“I mean, it’s not like they knew it was the other,” said Genma.

“Which could be good,” suggested Raidou. “Like, they actually get along and are into each other.”

“If they can get over who the other actually is.”

Raidou sighed. “That’s a pretty big if.”

More silence.

“What do we do, Gen?”

Genma rubbed his temples. “I don’t know. Maybe….let’s go for a walk, get some air, clear our heads.”

And so they did. But it didn’t help, not at first. And the village could see something was bothering them, and they were given wide berth wherever they went.

Finally, after several hours, and several cups of coffee, an idea struck.

“Maybe we should just tell them?” Raidou said, and Genma stared at him. “What?”

“Yeah right. ‘Hey Kakashi, you want to bang Iruka-sensei. Hey Iruka, the copy nin who’s socially awkward and kind of crass is your lover boy.’ Great idea.”

Raidou frowned. “Not like that. But…we tell them we know who the person is, but keep the identity secret. And get them in the same place at the same time.”

“I don’t think that will work…”

“Well, when you come up with something better, let me know.”

But they couldn’t, so they decided to go with it.


	7. Clues and plans, again

(I don’t own any characters that appear in Naruto etc etc.)

While Iruka was still out on a mission, Kakashi came up with his response. Genma was only too happy to offer to take it to the club and drop it off for him, and Kakashi found himself with no choice, as he was called for a ten-day mission.

Naturally, Genma didn’t really submit the reply. He and Raidou bid their time until both men returned from their missions, just a few days apart.

After Kakashi and Iruka had both been back for several days, their friends found them at different places in the village and struck.

“I know who your mystery man is!” Neither man reacted.

“At Voyeur?”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Iruka’s eyes widened.

“What? Well? Who?” said Iruka.

“I won’t tell you who it is,” Genma and Raidou continued, separately, their speech practiced the day before. Kakashi squinted, and Iruka frowned.

“But….he’s here,” they gestured to the village. “Konoha.”

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, and Iruka blushed.

“Like, he lives here. Isn’t that great?” In different parts of the village, two grown shinobi suddenly wished they were anywhere but Konoha. Genma and Raidou deflated a bit.

“You could meet him! I won’t tell you who, but I can arrange a meeting. What do you say?”

“I need to think about it,” said both Kakashi and Iruka. Genma and Raidou pouted.

“Fine, let me know,” said Genma, shrugging and walking away. “I gotta run, gate duty.”

“Don’t wait too long,” suggested Raidou, as he left, also for gate duty.

Kakashi and Iruka stood in silence. Kakashi sighed, then pulled out Icha Icha and began to walk while reading. Iruka ran his hand through his hair, then down his face, exasperated and conflicted.

___________

“How’d it go with Kakashi?” asked Raidou, at the gate.

Genma moved the senbon around in his mouth. “He was lame. Not excited, even though it’s Kakashi. I don’t know if he’ll go through with it. What about Ru?”

Raidou sighed and crossed his arms. “I think he was terrified to find out the guy lives here. He may be scared away.”

It was going to be a long night.

_______

To their surprise, Kakashi joined them later that night.

“Yo.”

Genma and Raidou tried to maintain their composure. “Hey,” they greeted him nonchalantly. “What’s up?”

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and slouched, staring up at the night sky. “I was thinking about your offer. To meet that guy.” He paused, and they didn’t react for a moment.

“Oh, that,” said Genma, trying to sound bored. “You want me to set it up?”

“I suppose, if he wants. Nothing big or anything. Somewhere not…compromising.” Kakashi paused. “And if you think he won’t mind knowing who I am,” he said, a bit quieter.

“I think he liked you at Voyeur, he’ll like you as you,” said Raidou, and Kakashi nodded.

“Well, let me know,” he said, before transporting away.

They exhaled and looked at each other. “One down,” said Genma.

______________

The next morning, as the end of their shift was approaching, Iruka walked up.

“Hello,” he called out, and they greeted him enthusiastically, as normal.

“Just on my way to the academy, and I wanted to try to catch you on shift,” Iruka said. Of course he knew the gate guard assignments and that they were both working. He shuffled on his feet. “I…um…I was thinking about what you told me, Raidou. And….I don’t know. I want to meet him, but knowing he lives here, I just…..I don’t know if it’s better to keep the memory, or to risk seeing someone regularly who rejected me?”

“Why do you think he’d reject you? You guys had a great night!” said Raidou.

“And, we have it on good authority that he wants to meet you,” added Genma, smirking.

Iruka looked up, eyes bright. “Really?” They nodded.

“Well….I guess so. But I’d like some notice, not just sprung on me. Deal?”

“Deal!” said Raidou, and they watched Iruka leave. 

“What a night!” muttered Genma.

The next shift soon approached, and they left. “Let’s get some sleep then figure out the next step.”

_________________

They debated it over dinner that night.

“It has to be something they can’t back out of,” Genma said.

“Agreed. And somewhere they’re both comfortable at.”

“But not public.” 

“Do we take them there ourselves, or tell them when and where to meet?”

Genma scratched his head in thought. “Good question.”

They fell into silence for a few moments.

“If we’re not careful, they may just think it’s a joke. And damn if Iruka wouldn’t be pissed at us!” said Raidou.

“Couldn’t we just do like in those romance books and lock them in a room somewhere so they’re trapped until they come to their senses?” moaned Genma.

Raidou frowned, then looked at him. “Could we?”

“What, seriously?”

“Why not?”

“Because one is the copy nin, and the other has a temper you don’t want to be on the wrong side of? So, both would kill us because of it.”

Raidou rolled his eyes. “They would, but they’d be too happy meeting each other. They’re practically in love after that night, I bet.”

“Yeah, that’s why they agreed right away to meet. Oh, wait, they didn’t.”

“You got a better idea then, Gen?”

Genma thought about it for a bit, but finally said he didn’t.

He stood and stretched. “Okay, so we need to find a place to trap two ninjas, and then we run for our lives….”

Raidou swatted at him, and they remained deep in thought for some time.

Finally, Genma broke the silence. “I don’t see any reasonable way…we can’t trust them to just show up, see each other, and actually stay.”

“Maybe we just bring them and kind of monitor them?” asked Raidou. “Keep them there for a bit?”

Genma sighed. “Worth a shot. We literally have no other options…”


	8. Introductions, again

(I don’t own any characters that appear in Naruto etc etc)

And so, two days later, Genma was escorting a bored looking Kakashi, and Raidou a nervous Iruka. Kakashi was nervous too, he was just trying not to show it.

They had reserved a training ground for this. Truthfully, their options were limited. Nothing that a civilian couldn’t enter, just to not give it away too early. Though, that could have prevented them from transporting away. Nothing too public. Nothing too intimate. And so, a secluded training ground that was open and spacious, but not public. And a comfortable place for each.

Raidou had gotten there first, per their plan. Genma approached with Kakashi, having him close his eyes. Kakashi obliged but, like any good shinobi, began to sense with his chakra. There was something familiar about each of the three chakras he could feed. Of course, he knew two were Genma and Raidou. But the third? No clue.

Likewise, Raidou had asked Iruka to do the same, but he was too nervous to really feel out chakra. The men were brought within a few feet of each other, facing the other, and told to open their eyes.

Kakashi blinked a few times. Iruka’s eyes were wide. Nobody moved or spoke for a few minutes.

“Well,” said Kakashi, but didn’t follow it up with anything.

Iruka’s gaze moved from the silver-haired man to their friends. “Is this….this is…it’s not a funny joke!”

“No joke, honest!” Genma said, with his hands up.

“Promise!” said Raidou.

“Well, you got this wrong then. There’s no way…” Iruka gestured to Kakashi. “And me….it’s just….I don’t see….”

Kakashi agreed. “This is really just not like you guys,” he sighed.

Genma cut him off. “What were you wearing that night?” he asked Iruka.

Iruka paused before answering. “Blue dress shirt and jeans,” he said to the ground.

“Your hair?”

“Um….a low ponytail.”

Raidou turned to Kakashi. “And you?”

“Black, both the shirt and jeans.”

Iruka interrupted. “But look at his hair, look at him! It wasn’t him!”

“Henge,” the copy nin muttered.

“What?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi looked at him blankly. “I used a henge that night. Of course I wouldn’t go to such an event looking like myself. I turned my hair into more of a brown.

“And your eyes?” Iruka asked softly.

“Also changed them. They matched.”

The men stared at each other. 

“Um… I think we should be going now,” said Raidou, and he and Genma transported away quickly.

“Why would you do all that?”

Kakashi shrugged. “I wanted to keep my identity a secret.”

“But why?” Iruka asked. “You’re like, the most eligible bachelor in this village. Maybe this country.”

“Exactly. I wanted to meet someone in a new way. Plus, there’s the whole enemy-nin thing, too.”

They remained in silence for a minute.

“Ironic, really. I do all that to meet someone new somewhere outside of here, and I meet someone from my own village.”

Iruka snorted. “I still don’t believe you, or this. This feels like an ‘embarrass an academy chuunin’ joke.”

“It’s not, so far as I know. Genma and Raidou seem sure we met that night. And your description of your outfit matches.”

Iruka blushed. “But…I don’t know. If it was you, I wouldn’t know. Everything about you was different. Your hair, your eyes….and with that mask, I don’t even know if it was your face or not.”

“The lower half of my face, well, everything but my hair and eyes, that was the real me.” Kakashi smirked under his mask. “Why go through the bother of changing everything when I could just put it out in the open, compared to my day-to-day look?”

Iruka glared at him. “So you mean to tell me that I saw the great copy nin’s face?”

“Everyone did that night.” Kakashi leered at him. “But you got up close and personal with it.”

Iruka scowled at him. “Not that I would know. And you don’t know that it was me.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “We’re kind of at a stand-still.”

Kakashi had an idea. He wasn’t known as a genius for nothing. “Well, I kissed the man I met that night. And I’m guessing you did too.” Iruka blushed more. “So, a kiss would settle it.”

Iruka’s eyes widened again and he looked around to make sure they were alone. “Are you kidding? Just like that, kiss? That’s crazy!”

“The man I met didn’t hesitate…”

“That was different! It was part of the night….and mysterious…and fun…and nice….” Iruka shook his head to clear it. “You’re serious?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Why not?”

“This better not be a prank.”

“You pick where and when, if it makes you feel better.”

Iruka pursed his lips and thought. “Fine. Friday night. I work at the missions desk until 10pm, meet me at the end of my shift.”

“Friday? That’s two days away!”

Iruka shrugged. “Take it or leave it.”

“Fine, fine. Friday it is.” Iruka vanished before Kakashi could say anything else. He scratched the back of his head, he hadn’t seen the younger man do any hand seals.

“See you then,” he said to an empty training ground.

_____________________

That night, in their respective homes, two shinobi felt nervous and anxious.

Iruka tried to focus on cooking, grading, lesson plans, exercise, anything that might help him focus and/or sleep.

Kakashi tried to read a volume of Icha Icha but couldn’t focus. Finally, he summoned his pack.

“Everything ok?” they asked him, looking around curiously.

“Yeah….I was just lonely,” he muttered. Some of the pack were only too happy to hear that and pounced on him.

A very frowny Pakkun stared at him. “Maybe you should get some human company, boss. A mate.”

Kakashi sighed. “That’s part of the problem. I think I found one.”

The dogs perked up at this, tails wildly wagging. 

“How exciting!” said Shiba.

“Is it that sensei, Iruka?”

“How’d you know about him?” Kakashi asked, in wonder.

Pakkun did what appeared to be a shrug. “Is it?”

“How. Did. You. Know.” 

“I smelled someone on you the night you stayed at an inn a while back, but I didn’t know who it was until he bought us ramen. I recognized his scent. He’s nice.”

The other dogs chimed in agreeing.

“Most of you haven’t even met him!”

“Some of us have. And the rest of us have been stalking him.”

“You what?”

“Pakkun told us about him, and we wanted to see for ourselves,” said Bull. “Check him out for you.”

“He passed our tests,” offered Bisuke.

“So?” asked Urushi. “You finally going out?”

Kakashi sighed and laid back down on his sofa. “Yes, no, I don’t know. We finally learned who the other was today. And we’re meeting up in two days to….see if it really is each other. We had masks on that night, it’s a long story,” he said, waving his hand dismissively.

“But I know it was him,” stated Pakkun. “So there you go.”

“I can’t just tell him my ninken is vouching for him. I don’t think he’d believe me. Or care. He’s…cautious.”

“Well, you be sure to treat him right,” said Akino. “Don’t scare him off.”

“He’ll probably change his mind anyway, we’re not getting together for two days. That’s ages away.”

“He’s a very nice man,” said Bull. “I don’t think he’d do that.”

“Get some sleep, pup,” said Pakkun. “And just trust me.”


	9. Answers

(I don’t own any characters that appear in Naruto etc etc.)

Friday afternoon came way too soon for Iruka. He felt like a dead man walking as he headed to the missions office for his shift. He was grateful, though, to have decided to do this….whatever this was….tonight. That way when the inevitable shoe dropped and he was made a mockery of, he could hide at home all weekend without raising suspicion or calling out of work, and no one would have reason to suspect anything.

Friday turned out to be a fairly busy evening for missions, with many shinobi coming and going. He wasn’t sure if this was good or bad, as on the one hand it kept him busy and distracted. On the other, his shift was nearing an end soon and he was nowhere near mentally ready. Still, he discretely popped a mint into his mouth…

“Maybe he won’t come,” he thought as he sorted through some files near his desk. “He probably won’t. It was all just a joke. Maybe Raidou and Genma weren’t in on it either.”

Someone nearby cleared their throat and he looked up, almost jumping.

“Ka-Kakashi-san!”

“Iruka-sensei. Maybe we should drop the formalities?”

Iruka nodded, not really listening or agreeing. “I….what…um….”

“Didn’t think I’d show?” Kakashi gave a closed-eyed smile and Iruka blushed slightly.

“Maybe. I still wasn’t sure it’s not a joke. I mean, I’m still not sure. I mean…I don’t know what to think.”

“Well, sensei, the clock says your shift is over. Shall we?”

Iruka stood, but paused. “We…..we don’t have to.”

Kakashi studied him. “This isn’t a joke, and I’m very interested to confirm my suspicions. After you.”

Iruka looked away, then back at him, then at the ground. “Fine,” he said softly, and led the way to a chart room.

It wasn’t the largest room, filled with shelves and filing cabinets. One person stood comfortably. Two, a little cramped. Kakashi shut the door behind them, and Iruka did some seals.

“Privacy, sound, security. The usual,” he said to Kakashi. “I was thinking….since it was dark that night, and this is based on physical things….maybe we should turn the light out?”

Kakashi smiled, but Iruka couldn’t see. “That’s very thoughtful. Agreed.”

Iruka was practically shaking as he walked two feet and pulled the light’s string, sending the room into pitch black darkness.

“I don’t know where you are,” he said, hands held out wide to feel for anything. Apparently he was so flustered he forgot he was a shinobi and could use chakra, or sense another’s chakra.

Apparently, Kakashi also forgot, and reached his hands out. Their hands brushed. Both men felt a jolt when they did.

Iruka walked in the direction of Kakashi’s hand, his heart racing. Was this really happening?

Kakashi held Iruka’s hand with his left hand, and pulled his mask down with the other. He could feel Iruka getting closer, until he seemed just in front of him. They remained holding hands lightly, Iruka’s right hand in Kakashi’s left.

“Shall we?” Kakashi asked, quietly.

Iruka felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He hoped his palms weren’t sweating. Realizing he needed to give an answer, he nodded, then remembered Kakashi couldn’t see in the dark.

“I suppose,” he said breathlessly.

Kakashi brought his right hand up to where he thought Iruka’s face was, finding it and cupping his chin lightly. Iruka tilted his face up, and Kakashi leaned down. Their noses brushed, guiding their lips.

It was like fireworks, pinwheels, cotton candy, perfectly aimed shuriken, and the sharpest of kunai, all mixed together. Soft lips pressed on firm lips, pressure grew, tongues began to dance together.

Kakashi cupped Iruka’s face in both of his hands, and Iruka grabbed onto his biceps for dear life. They didn’t know who moved first, but soon their bodies were pressed against each other, arms around each other. It was like their kiss at the tree, so long ago, but even better now.

Still, at some point, they pulled slightly apart, faces still near each other.

“It is you,” Iruka said.

“And it’s you. The pack was right.”

“What?”

Kakashi laughed softly and rubbed Iruka’s back through his vest. “They picked up your scent that night, and later matched it, but didn’t tell me until the other day. They approve, by the way.”

It was Iruka’s turn to laugh. “That’s good to know.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment.

“So….what now?” asked Iruka.

“Dinner?”

“Isn’t it a bit late in the night for that? And aren’t we approaching this backwards?”

“Why sensei, are you suggesting we skip dinner and jump straight into bed?”

“No! No. You’re right, let’s get dinner.”

______________

They headed to a restaurant they both knew off the beaten path, and sat in a quiet, darkened corner for food and several drinks, enjoying each other’s company more than they thought they would. If you had asked either in the past, Kakashi and Iruka would have said they didn’t think they had much in common. But as they had already met and talked for hours, this was second nature.

As with last time, Kakashi offered to walk Iruka home that night. When they got to his door, they paused. 

“Unlike last time, it appears you don’t have a mission tomorrow,” Iruka said with a small smile.

“That’s true,” said Kakashi. “Will you be inviting me in, sensei?”

Iruka unlocked his door and pulled Kakashi in, closing the door behind them.

____________

In the end, Iruka did spend that weekend home, away from the rest of the village. But not for the reasons he thought he would originally.

Kakashi spent the weekend, where they talked, cooked, read, kissed, and engaged in some more….intimate…activities.

While Monday came too soon, they were not sad for the weekend to end, as they knew it was the first of many, many more days and nights spent together.

Iruka gave Kakashi a kiss before pulling his mask up, just before Kakashi opened the front door.

“I packed you this,” Iruka said, handing him a bento box.

“Lunch? For me?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka nodded and blushed slightly.

“Thanks.” Kakashi gave Iruka a masked kiss. “Bye, U-umino-chan.”

Iruka laughed. “Bye, no-name-chan. Or should I now say, Kakashi-chan.” He pushed the older man out. “Now go! I’ll see you later.”

Kakashi waved as he walked away. It was far too early to meet his genin team, but he had much to tell his old teammates that morning….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have more stories in the works so stay tuned!
> 
> And prompts/ideas/pairings etc are always welcomed!


End file.
